Sex, Garlands and Rock’n’Bells
by Seven Nana
Summary: Dédicace à Nymphadora Burd de la Malfoy Team ! Parce qu'il faut terminer ce que l'on commence. One-Shot sur Steve & Ghost. Bonne lecture


**Auteur** Seven Nana

**Disclaimer** Âmes Perdues a été écrit par la talentueuse Poppy Z. Brite. Par conséquent, Steve et Ghost ne m'appartiennent pas. *_Trop adorables pour moi_*

**Dédicace à Nymphora Burd de la Malfoy Team ** **Joyeux Noël ma poulette !**

**Notes** Ce n'est qu'un one-shot, inutile de me demander une suite, je ne l'écrirais pas. Merci d'avance !

* * *

**S**teve donna un violent coup de pied dans la bouteille de vodka. Il l'envoya dans le paysage, se perdre dans la moquette de neige qui entourait sa piaule et qui lui gelait les orteils. Fumer tout en buvant n'était pas raisonnable certes, mais l'année avait été dure et comme il n'avait jamais cru en la magie de Noël, il s'était réfugié auprès de la fée verte et des bateaux brumeux qu'il pouvait voir une fois bien déchiré.

Déchiré.

C'était l'état qu'il frôlait en ce moment même. Il ne confondait pas encore les lampadaires avec les passants, mais sa démarche était incertaine et son temps de réflexion était plus long. Il extirpa une Malboro de son paquet de cigarette et l'alluma avec son briquet où Ghost avait gravé « Lost Souls » il y a quelques mois…

Steve tira longuement, remplissant ses poumons d'une fumée nocive qui le tuerait doucement, mais sûrement. Le bout de ses doigts étaient devenus rouges, ses mitaines étant moins efficaces que des gants en laine… Ils étaient rouges comme le sang, rouges comme le sang, rouges comme le rouge-à-lèvres qu'aimait porter Anne. En songeant à elle, le cœur du rockeur se serra. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour, c'était il y a plus d'un an. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour, c'était pour la violer.

Les larmes embrumèrent ses yeux et la fumée que crachait sa clope n'arrangeait rien en s'infiltrant sous ses paupières.

Il jeta sa cigarette, à peine consumée, sur la neige et entra dans la maison. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées à l'entrée, mais la plupart ne brillait pas ; dès qu'une ampoule mourrait, elle entraînait les autres dans sa chute. Steve sourit tristement ; Ghost tenait tellement à illuminer la baraque avec ce genre de petites lucioles multicolores…

Tout en retirant son écharpe, son manteau en cuir et ses mitaines, le jeune homme entra dans le salon. Son colocataire étrange décorait un sapin à moitié à poil avec ce qui lui passait sous la main. Si certains avaient l'habitude de voir des chaussettes rouges suspendues à de belles branches de sapin verdoyantes pour Noël, Steve, lui, se contenterait des vieilles chaussettes trouées pendant aux branches grises où se dressaient trois misérables épines jaunes.

-Te fatigue pas, Ghost, ça ressemble à rien de toute façon.

Lança Steve en s'affalant sur le sofa. Aucun des deux ne gagnait assez pour se permettre d'acheter des guirlandes poilues ou des boules scintillantes.

Ghost observa un instant son colocataire, et constatant qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, ne répondit rien. Depuis la mort de Anne, depuis cette rencontre étrange avec Nothing et ses potes vampires, Steve souriait beaucoup moins. Et comme d'habitude, Ghost laissait la mauvaise humeur de son ami le prendre pour cible.

-Tu l'enroulerais dans du papier chiottes que ça reviendrait au même…

Marmonna Steve en se massant les tempes.

Le jeune musicien ne répondit rien, plaçant du coton sur les brindilles pour rappeler la neige si douce à l'extérieur. Le silence fit prendre conscience à Steve de la dureté de ses paroles ; il adressa un regard désespéré à son ami et lui demanda pardon.

-Vraiment, Ghost, je suis vraiment désolé… C'est Noël et je te balance ce genre de trucs…

Alors qu'il tentait de se justifier, Ghost adressa un sourire discret à son ami. Le jeune homme y décelait de la compréhension et un « C'est pas grave, Steve, après tout, ça fait un moment que t'es comme ça ».

Putain, qu'il était adorable !

Steve se répéta durant un instant qu'il ne méritait pas tant d'indulgence, tant d'attention, surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme Ghost. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle le guitariste fuyait sans arrêt l'idée d'obtenir plus que l'amitié de son colocataire.

**P**eu avant la mort de Anne, Steve avait sauvé Ghost d'un merdier incroyable et, sur un coup de tête, les deux garçons s'étaient embrassés. La fatigue, l'épuisement et le chagrin les avait poussé à agir de façon absurde, mais à chaque fois que Steve y repensait, il se demandait si ce baiser illustrait uniquement leur détresse ? Ou une éventuelle évolution dans leur relation de potes ?

**I**l l'espérait vraiment, tout en se donnant d'innombrables claques. Mais il avait tellement envie d'embrasser encore une fois son ami. Il attrapait n'importe quelle occasion pour l'enlacer -encore une chance que Ghost soit sensible-. Dès qu'une vision cauchemardesque venait le hanter, Steve, de façon égoïste, lui proposait de dormir avec lui.

Toutes ces chances, il les accueillait, il en profitait et il en rêvait inlassablement, attendant leur retour.

Cependant, malgré tous ces désirs, Steve restait ce même type brutal qu'il détestait tant. On était le 24 décembre, pendant que Ghost égayait la maison avec des décorations absurdes, Steve était parti au pub pour boire plusieurs verres et se morfondre.

-Steve, t'en penses quoi si j'accroche le gui ici ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, observant son colocataire debout sur un tabouret, les bras tendus vers un crochet au plafond pour y suspendre une branche de gui ; c'était une tradition idiote, mais Steve voyait une nouvelle chance se présenter.

-Nan, c'est super.

-Ça fait pas trop niais ?

-Pas plus que tes cailloux au pied du sapin qui sont censés représenter la crèche.

Répliqua Steve en riant.

**Q**uelques minutes plus tard, Ghost revint de la cuisine, des bières à la main pour les déposer au pied du sapin, près de la crèche préhistorique.

-Je n'ai pas acheté de cadeaux, désolé, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui t'aurait fait plaisir…

Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé il y a quelques mois, bordel !

-C'est pas grave, j'ai rien acheté moi non plus.

Ajouta Steve, l'air de rien tout en haussant les épaules. Son colocataire le fixa un instant, avant de répondre avec toute la sincérité dont il était doté ;

-Avec ce qu'on a traversé cette année, je trouve qu'être encore en vie, tous les deux, c'est vraiment un cadeau formidable.

Le guitariste se pencha pour ramasser une des bouteilles, la tête pourtant encore bien lourde. Mais il voulait à tout prix dissimuler cette expression euphorique et son teint rougissant. Qu'il était sympa, bon sang ! Au point que le jeune homme résista difficilement à l'envie d'enlacer son ami.

**I**l était assis à l'envers. Ses cheveux, fils d'or blanc, touchant le sol et y dessinant des soleils pâles et les genoux appuyés sur le dossier du fauteuil ; Ghost chantait. L'alcool le rendait idiot comme un bienheureux, sans compter que sa position changeait sa voix de manière amusante.

Bob Marley, lui-même, ne pouvait avoir l'air plus défoncé et joyeux à la fois.

Steve écoutait la version acapella de Boys Don't Cry que lui offrait son partenaire, avant de se lever pour l'accompagner avec quelques notes de guitare.

Le chanteur arrivait au terme de sa chanson, mais son associé s'arrêta de jouer bien avant, posant son instrument à ses pieds. Il pouvait se risquer à l'approcher et inventer une excuse, accusez l'herbe ou la bière.

S'armant de courage, il se pencha vers le jeune homme, bloquant sa mâchoire de ses mains et se souvenant de la première fois où ils s'étaient embrasés. Plus il y repensait, plus Steve comprenait qu'il ne pouvait plus se contenter du simple souvenir ; il avait besoin de ressentir à nouveau les lèvres de son partenaire.

Le visage de Ghost, toujours à l'envers, l'interrogea de son regard captivant. Et ne résistant plus longtemps, le guitariste l'embrassa. Il détacha et reposa plusieurs fois ses lèvres sur celles de Ghost, se remémorant cette saveur de mélasse, ce goût ambré si nostalgique et agréable.

-Mais… Steve, nous ne sommes pas sous le gui.

Fit observer le jeune homme avec un flegme habituel. Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, comme pour chasser ces impressions étranges de rêves.

Bien sûr ! C'était Ghost après tout ; pourquoi se mettrait-il en colère ? Il avait gardé son impassibilité même lorsqu'il avait été à deux doigts d'être la pute d'un fêlé du nom d'Arkady Raventon, et sans Steve, il aurait été embarqué dans un drôle de manège.

-Désolé, je crois que j'ai prix une bière de trop.

Même défoncé, le petit fantôme restait celui qui pouvait lire en Steve comme dans un livre. Même si par moments, ce don agaçait Steve qui tentait désespérément de cacher ses émotions, mais pour cette fois, il souhaitait plus que tout que Ghost décèle son vœu dans ses pupilles de jais.

Steve laissa ses doigts filer dans les mèches dorées de son fantôme, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou ; caressant sa peau avec la pointe de son nez, respirant le parfum de son partenaire.

Les mains de Ghost se nouèrent fébrilement sur sa nuque, lui arrachant des frissons chaque fois que ses doigts jouaient involontairement avec ses cheveux.

Les jambes de Ghost glissèrent du dossier, lui permettant de se placer sur le côté. Pour ce bref moment, Steve se laissa submergé par ce regard d'azur. C'était à croire que l'aube d'été qu'ils connaissaient si bien après les concerts, s'était réfugié dans les yeux du musicien, hibernant sous ses paupières si blanches, se dissimulant derrière ces cils si blancs.

D'un geste passionné, le guitariste caressa doucement les sourcils si clairs de Ghost, survolant ensuite sa tempe et descendant vers sa mâchoire.

Ses traits étaient si légers et à la fois si précis qu'il ressemblait parfois à une fille… Ou à un elfe plutôt, comme dans les romans de J. R. R. Tolkien. Car au fond de lui, bien que cette idée soit totalement folle, Steve avait l'impression de s'être lié avec une créature fantastique et non avec un simple mortel.

Bien que cette hypothèse ne soit pas totalement infondée ; après tout, ils avaient rencontré des vampires il y a un certain nombre de mois.

Encore une fois, le garçon embrassa son ami avec un geste moins improvisé. Comme la première fois, il fit glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Ghost, jouant malicieusement avec elle, la caressant et la frôlant comme s'il s'agissait d'un tabou.

Les doigts de Steve se faufilèrent sous le T-shirt de son ami, qui devenait peu à peu un amant, le froissant tout en le relevant.

Même dans ses plus vieux souvenirs, le guitariste ne se souvenait pas avoir touché un autre homme de cette façon. Même lorsqu'il était bourré, il n'avait jamais fait aucune avance à un autre garçon. Le torse si malingre de Ghost était le premier qu'il effleurait avec tant de désir et avec d'affection. Il rencontrait des muscles que les filles, comme Ann, ne possédait pas. Une peau plus ferme mais tout aussi agréable à parcourir.

C'était sûrement la faute l'alcool, mais Steve se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, pourquoi la poitrine qu'il frôlait était si plate, avant de chasser les souvenirs empoisonnés où il avait touché Ann pour la dernière fois d'une manière si violente. Ces pensées, comme une malédiction, s'implantaient dans son esprit, lui martelant la tête ; rappelant combien sa copine avait souffert, combien elle était terrifiée…

-Steve… Steve ! C'est fini.

Chuchota Ghost d'une voix si réconfortante tout en caressant ses cheveux en bataille. Perdu dans son douloureux passé, Steve ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses paupières closes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa vue était embrumée par ces pleurs amers. Il devina cependant l'expression inquiète de Ghost qui quitta définitivement son fauteuil pour s'accroupir près de son ami tout en l'enlaçant.

-C'est fini, Steve, tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

Murmura le garçon. Steve aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il n'était pas de cet avis, mais ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge tandis que sa voix se recroquevillait pour former une boule douloureuse sous sa pomme d'Adam.

**L**a fête était finie.

La fatigue les menaçait encore et leur Noël si pathétique s'était fini vers onze heures du soir… À travers ses larmes, Steve trouvait que le sapin avait une allure davantage malheureuse, comme si l'arbre mort partageait sa peine. Le gui pendait tristement, comme un cadavre à la mine déprimante… Sa seule solution avait été de se réfugier auprès de Ghost, enfouir son visage au creux de son épaule avait été son seul désir. Et son vœu se réalisa.

Son corps était étendu sur le matelas, recouvert par les couvertures et blottit contre celui de Ghost. Une heure s'était déjà écoulée et il devinait aisément que Ghost ne dormait pas. Même dans le noir, il sentait son regard sur lui, surveillant la moindre rechute vers des souvenirs douloureux.

Il était dégoûté, complètement dégoûté. Il touchait, choyait son plus grand désir ces derniers temps et le fantôme de sa dernière copine venait le hanter… Ou c'était lui qui l'appelait, demandant à ses remords de lui offrir les visions les plus écœurantes de sa vie.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lorsqu'il avait l'impression d'enlacer un ange, d'embrasser un elfe, de goûter au bonheur, il devait quand même inviter le chagrin dans sa tête ?

**S**on étreinte se resserra ; ce n'était que lorsqu'il était contre le torse de Ghost que l'odeur de la mort ne pouvait s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Il saisit les mèches dorées qui glissèrent sur sa joue, se raccrochant à elles comme s'il s'agissait de cordes tombées du ciel.

-Steve… Il y a quelques mois, chez Arkady… C'était pareil, non ? Dans un lit à attendre que la nuit passe. Tandis qu'on était en train de se morfondre tous les deux…

La voix si paisible du fantôme semblait s'accorder au silence qui pesait déjà depuis un long moment. Les mains de Steve descendirent sur le creux de ses reins, le rapprochant contre lui. Il secoua légèrement sa tête, approuvant la remarque de son ami.

-Si je pouvais te faire oublier ce qui s'est passé là-bas avec Nothing, Arkady… je le ferai, Steve.

Ses paroles étaient empreintes d'une invitation, d'un pardon et d'une approbation. Et c'est sur un nouveau élan espoir que Steve s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Le soulevant pour le placer sur son ventre. Ghost était aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi délicat qu'un rêve et le guitariste regrettait alors de ne pas être aussi soigneux que lui, de posséder une force aussi brute.

On lui reprochait souvent son caractère agressif et têtu… Ghost était l'un des rares à l'accepter ainsi, laissant ses crises de colère éclater et disparaître comme la brune sous le soleil…

Il ressentit une once de honte lorsqu'il pensa à quelle goût ses lèvres devaient avoir… Un goût salé, la saveur proche des sanglots déprimants qui s'étaient écoulés.

Mais la bouche de Ghost ne se sépara pas de la sienne. Pas alors que leurs langues entamaient leur habituel jeu de chat et de la souris. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du guitariste, il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi.

Il parcourut à nouveau le torse du garçon avec plus d'assurance, plus de lucidité, l'alcool ayant déserté ses veines. Ses doigts rencontrèrent chaque côte lorsqu'il remontait sur sa poitrine d'homme. Puis, sa langue quitta sa jumelle pour venir sur ce terrain neigeux, si blanc et si lisse. Léchant l'un des tétons, le sentant durcir sous ses caresses humides, accompagné par un discret gémissement de son amant.

Les mains de Ghost s'appuyèrent sur ses solides épaules, se calant sur lui à cheval. Les courbes de leur bassin s'accordaient avec une perfection qui réconforta le plaisir des deux, persuadant Steve qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de mal dans ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Il retira entièrement le t-shirt, mettant à nu les épaules et le cou laiteux du garçon, les recouvrant à la place de baisers.

Ghost ne broncha pas lorsque ses derniers vêtements le quittaient ; le tissu était remplacé par la peau de Steve, le passage de ses mains et la chaleur de sa chair. Le mettre à nu était comme le découvrir réellement. L'embrasser était goûter sa peau, l'humer était savourer son parfum et le regarder était apercevoir un désir.

La main du fantôme glissa sous la ceinture de son amant, libérant le bassin de Steve du jean et caressa son bas-ventre, traversant lestement son pubis pour rencontrer son intimité. Contre sa paume, le jeune homme entama un mouvement de va-et-vient plus ou moins accentué qui arracha des soupirs, puis des gémissements de la gorge de Steve. Le guitariste se raccrocha à son partenaire, bloquant sa bouche contre la sienne. D'une main fébrile, il atteignit la commode près du lit, attrapant un des préservatifs qui jonchaient le fond d'un des tiroirs. Ghost entreprit de le dérouler sur le sexe de son partenaire, avec une assurance maîtrisée.

**L**a douleur se fit immédiatement ressentir, au point que Ghost ne pût s'empêcher de resserrer ses cuisses sur la taille de Steve. Cependant, sentir les doigts de son amant écarter ses mèches d'or blanc de son visage le rassurait en un sens ; ces gestes, comme le simple fait d'effleurer son dos, lui procuraient une sensation réconfortante.

La douleur se retira, aussi péniblement qu'une vague qui quitte la rive et c'était la chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir au creux de son ventre. Comme sur scène, lorsque sa voix sa mariait aux cordes de sa guitare, cette fois, c'étaient les mouvements de leur bassin qui s'accordaient.

Un frisson martela son dos lorsque le blondinet sentit le souffle chaud de son partenaire survoler son cou.

Les mains rudes de Steve se resserrèrent sur ses jambes malingres. Faire l'amour à un garçon était totalement différent ; il était plus étroit que Ann, la chaleur était plus importante…

Un soubresaut assaillit le corps du guitariste qui se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, emportant Ghost avec lui. Torse contre torse, leurs poumons battant ensemble pour se heurter à travers leur peau.

Ghost s'écarta alors de Steve après avoir reprit son souffle, le regard encore un peu vide, les paupières se fermant doucement pour se rouvrir brusquement.

Steve se pencha alors sur lui, embrassant son front humide, lui chuchotant un chaleureux merci, avant de l'étreindre, comme Ghost l'avait fait avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour.

Steve songea alors que cela faisait des années que Noël avait perdu tout sens pour lui, cette fête où on offrait et recevait avait perdu toutes notions de magie. Mais ce Noël-là avait été différent, puisque les deux garçons avaient reçu ce qu'ils espéraient durant ces derniers mois.

Les yeux de Ghost étaient fermés, sans savoir s'il dormait ou non. Steve en fit alors de même, se laissant peu à peu emporter par le sommeil.


End file.
